Prussia Screws the World
by Cherrykissez
Summary: After Prussia ends up carrying on affairs with several nations of the world, he now has to raise his children years later. How will he do it all? Read to find out! Warning: Mentions of past Mpreg, cursing, shounen-ai, incest. Written with Platinumpixels.


"Damn it's freezing outside", Gilbert muttered to himself, closing the door behind him.

He slips off his long black jacket, hanging it lazily on a hanger. It slipped off as he stuffed it back into the crowded closet, not even taking notice-he was bushed.

"Bruder? Is that you? You're late!" Ludwig yelled from the kitchen as he was preparing supper.

"Vati's home! Vati's home! C'mon Franz!" A small boy with light blonde hair and green-grey eyes yelled as he raced down the stairs to the albino, followed by another boy with slightly darker hair and azure eyes who looked to be about the same age as him. Both hugged around the man's legs, grinning and giving him a warm welcome home before telling him about their adventures that day.

The silver-haired man chuckled, kneeling down to their level, ruffling their hair ,"Danke! Hmm, I believe that you've kept busy while both of us were working then~? That's good".

Both the boys nodded.

"How was your day, Vati? Mutti was getting worried about you." One of them said. The other nodded.

"Yeah. He was going to call you, but you came in." Added the second boy.

"My day? Ah you know, doing boring grown up stuff", Gilbert replied, smiling warmly ,"Sorry I worried all of you too much. Why don't you boys go upstairs and wash up for supper?"

"Alright. Hey, Hadyn, Last one to the bathroom has to sleep on the bottom bunk tonight~" Franz challenged playfully. Hadyn looked at him for a brief moment before both dashed up the stairs, teasing each other as they went.

The Prussian smiled, stalking into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around the tall blond's waist ,"Hmm why can't you give me a warm welcome like that~?"

Ludwig scowled slightly. "Because you can't even bother to call me saying you would be late from work. I was worried that you had skidded on some black ice and crashed or something like that."

"Oh? Come on bruder, you should know that I'm too awesome to make a silly mistake like that!" Gilbert chuckled, resting his chin on his right shoulder ,"What'cha making?"

"Supper, obviously." The blond sighed. "What do you think I'm making?" He silently served the dish onto four white porcelain plates he had set out all in a row. "How are the boy's siblings doing?"  
>"Geez bruder, no need to be so cold..." the silver-haired man pressed his lips together, forming a thin line as he paused ,"They're good... Worst that happened was a scratch when Francis' little girl fell down and Ivan's little boy got a stomach-ache".<p>

"I see. I send my sympathies." He said as he placed the plates in their respective places. "Who are you going to visit next and for how long? You know how terribly the boys miss you when you go on your 'business trips'."

"Hmm I haven't seen Antonio for a while... and I'd like to visit Lovino soon... Well, I'd say that I'll be gone for another three days".

"Three days? Are you sure that would be enough?" The blond asked, wiping his hands on the dish towel and taking off his apron.

"Hah, give or take four..." the albino scratched the back of his head nervously, before murmuring silently ,"Or a couple of weeks..."

"A-a couple of weeks? Bruder you rarely see those two in the first place. I know there are others you need to take care of, but we're your main family and the boys really miss seeing you. When was the last time you played with them? Two, three months ago?" He said looking at him, concerned.

"Well I am staying here for a bit, so no need to worry bruder", the Prussian grinned, walking over to him ,"I'll be able to have a little bonding time with the boys, and you...~"

The younger man nodded. "Danke bruder. That means a lot to me."

"Of course bruder..." the older man purred, kissing his cheek ,"Ich liebe dich...~"

The blond gave the albino a rare smile "Ich liebe dich zu."

Gilbert placed a hand over his, placing small gentle kisses along his jaw, purring softly.

Ludwig chuckled lightly. "Let's eat before supper gets cold. Hadyn! Franz! Supper's ready!" He called upstairs to his two young sons.

"Coming!" They replied, climbing down the stairs and sitting in their seats.

The Prussian sat down in a seat as well, glancing down at his plate ,"This looks great bruder! Can't wait to dig in!"

The younger man nodded and sat down as well. "So, how was your day today?" He asked.

The silver-haired man began to shovel food into his mouth rather quickly, taking a moment to chew through ,"Mmm it was alright I guess, I'm just glad to be back home".

"That's good. And please show some proper table manners! I don't want you setting a bad example for the boys!" The younger German scolded.

Gilbert nodded, chewing thoroughly before swallowing ,"Ja bruder..."

"Danke." He sighed, giving Franz a look of warning when the boy giggled at the albino's response.

The older German smiled ,"How about you bruder? How was your day?"

"It was fairly well. Loads of paper work as well and Feliciano bugged me half the day with his frivolous phone calls over nothing." He sighed.

"Ahh sorry to hear..." the Prussian took another bite, taking a moment to eat ,"How about Franz and Hadyn?"

"We had a fun day. We went out with the dogs down to the creek and caught a couple of toads and salamanders" Hadyn said cheerfully, taking a sip of water from the glass that he had gotten before sitting down to eat.

"That sounds nice", Gilbert smiled, leaning back in his seat ,"I'm glad you two had fun. Did you listen to Mutti while I was gone?"

Both boys nodded, smiling. Ludwig gave them a playful look that said they were lying. The two just grinned in response.

"ooh! Vati!" Franz said excitedly, bouncing in his seat slightly "Guess what I saw today!"

"Hmm? Tell me", the Prussian smiled, glancing over at him.

The boy shook his head. "No~ you have to guess!"

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair ,"Hmm... Can you give me a hint~?"

"Hm... it flies!" Franz said, taking a bite of his bread.

"Ah... Let's see, something that flies..." Gilbert chuckles ,"Well that doesn't narrow down too much, but what the heck. Was it a type of animal?"

The boy nodded, grinning. "I saw the most beautiful bird! It was a really pretty blue and it has green tipped wings!"

"Ah, that does sound like a pretty bird", the Prussian nodded, smiling.

Franz nodded. Franz and Hadyn were very different even though they were brothers. Hadyn often took after his father, he loved to rough-house and play in the creek. Where as Franz took after his 'mother'. He loved just sitting around and either reading, or watching for special birds.

"Well bruder, I must say that you've outdone yourself; the meal was great!" the silver-hared man grinned.

Ludwig nodded in appreciation. "Danke, bruder"

Gilbert got up, stretching slightly ,"Well, I'm bushed now... I'll be upstairs".

He walked over to the boys, kissing the top of their heads and ruffling their hair right after ,"Gute nacht, Franz und Hadyn".

"Gute nacht, Vati!" The two chimed, getting up and going upstairs to their room.

Ludwig sighed, cleaning up everything before heading up to bed as well.

The silver-haired man strips off his shirt, tossing it carelessly onto a vacant chair, then slips off his pants, looking back over his shoulder, smirking.

"Oh~ I thought I heard someone come in", he smiled at Ludwig.

Said blond sighed, stripping himself as well, tossing his clothes into the hamper except for his tank-top, of which he often slept in.

The Prussian crawled under the covers, sighing contently as he sunk slightly into the mattress ,"I missed this bed...~"

Ludwig nodded and climbed in as well. "I missed you in it next to me."

Gilbert snuggled up against the blond, sighing ,"Ja, I missed sleeping beside you bruder...~"

Ludwig smiled slightly and hugged his brother. "Gute nacht, Bruder. Sleep well."

"Ja, you too, bruder...~" the silver-haired man replied, kissing his neck drowsily, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

The blond sleepily nuzzled the albino's hair before falling asleep.

**A/N: Hey guys~ Hope you enjoyed~ This was written with the help of the amazing PlatinumPixels! Keep and eye open for the second chapter~ Reviews are loved! - CK**


End file.
